Set In Print, Here I Come!/Script
Here is the script of Print.1: Set In Print, Here I Come! TIMECARD: IN 1890 GUY: You no president, you a guy, a selfish oridnary guy! (throws T'Pongo off the stage) T'PONGO: Shut your blowhole! Yeesh! T'PONGO: He's dumb anyway! OFFICER 1: Your term expired and you are selfish, So you will have to be sued for being a tyrant. (Officer pushes T'Pongo away to a warehouse) T'PONGO: Grr. Well... (bird hits his head) T'PONGO: Egad!!! (grabs one feather off bird) OFFICER 2: You don't OWN this land, so you die. (Officer pushes him off cliff making him fall in water) T'PONGO: That's it. I... (T'Pongo finds a jar of ink in the sea and climbs back up to the warehouse) T'PONGO: Now they will listen. (T'Pongo creates prototype ink cartridge and uses it) T'PONGO: 3... 2... (T'Pango opens door) T'PANGO: What are you... (Prototype ink cartridge failed and exploded) INK AUTHOR: I do not know what this is but I like it! (Ink Author uses ink and quill to transform) OFFICER 1: Do not move or I shoot you! INK ILLUSTRATOR: Do not do anything or you will feel the wrath of Kamen Rider Inkjet Type 0. (pilot intro shows) TIMECARD: IN 2018 JAMES: My name is James McSmith and I am a IT enginner working at Taboo University. MR. PETERSON: You are late to science class!!!!! JAMES: Coming! (James trips over Inkjet Driver and sees vision) PEN'GUIN: You are the 128th in the coming, You will defeat the Ink Fighters in a massive fight using Ink Cartridges, you will be Kamen Rider Inkjet Type LXIII. JAMES: Kamen? Rider? Kamen Rider? JAMES: What is a Kamen Rider? INK AUTHOR: That spoiled brat has the driver, InkBots get him! (InkBots jump off ship while the Ink Author creates Spider Inkmonster) INKBOT: InkBot! JAMES: What are these black raindrop heads?! JAMES: Okay! Here I go! Ink Cartridge! Start up! (Inkjet Driver says error) INKBOT: InkBot? JAMES: Okay! Ummm.... Let me try again! Ink Cartridge! Start Up! (Inkjet Driver transforms him to Kamen Rider Inkjet) JAMES: Yeah! Umm! Catchphrase time! Set in Print, Here I Come, Kamen Rider Inkjet (whispers Type LXIII) JAMES: I imagine a sword, no, no just a sword, a sword-gun that shoots ink that uses the powers of this one only cartridge. JAMES: Hee-yah! This sword-gun is amazing! (James hits the InkBots with the sword and shoots them with the gun) JAMES: This job is too easy! Wahhhhhhh! (James gets hit by Spider Inkmonster's giant web) SPIDER INKMONSTER: Well, Kamen Rider, you will get destroyed! Hahahahaha! JAMES: How do I get out of this web? JAMES: Wait... (James grabs his sword and slices the web) JAMES: Monster. Prepared to be destroyed. Inkjet Slash! Hee-yah! (monster gets hit and explodes) JAMES: Printing finished! JAMES: Got to get back to class. MR. PETERSON: James, you have a visitor. MARCY: Hi, I am Marcy, I know your secret, Come meet Pen'guin. JAMES: Marcy?, from my class?! END